Im Tod verbunden
by wolfdoggoldfish Inc
Summary: ...oder nicht? Nicht wie meine Augen, meine Augen blitzen nicht auf. Schon gar nicht lebendig.Regulus' Geschichte R.A.B. aus Regulus' Sicht


Hallo, Leute!

R.A.B.-diesmal aus Regulus' Perspektive…

Wie ihr alle wisst, bin ich nicht J.K.R. und folglich gehört mir auch weder Regulus noch Severus noch irgendjemandanderes. Nicht einmal Schneewittchen, die ja den Zauberern Grimm gehört. g

Warning: angedeuteter Slash- don't like, don't read

Der Junge vor mir hat Haut so weiß wie Schnee, Lippen so rot wie Blut und Haar so schwarz wie Ebenholz, eher schwärzer. Und nein, er ist nicht die männliche Ausgabe des Schneewittchens der Gebrüder Grimm. Er ist das Spiegelbild − nun ja, von mir.

Schneewittchen − das war immer mein Lieblingsmärchen. Unsere Mutter hat es meinem Bruder und mir früher sehr oft vorgelesen. Ihr mögt euch vielleicht wundern − unsere Familie und Muggelmärchen.

Aber nein − die Gebrüder Grimm waren Zauberer, wohl der einzige Grund, warum wir es damals vorgelesen bekommen haben.

Ich starre in meine eigenen Augen. Graue Spiegel dieser Welt.

Ich hasse meine Augen, hasse und liebe sie. Wie wohl fast alles an mir.

Ich bin viel zu leicht und zierlich für einen Jungen meines Alters.

Nicht so wie mein Bruder... mein Bruder ist muskulös, groß, hat breite Schultern.

Meine Schultern sind schmaler als die der meisten Mädchen meiner Klassenstufe.

Ayleen sagte mir einmal, ich sehe aus wie eine Porzellanpuppe, bei der man Angst hat, dass man sie zerbricht, wenn man sie anfasst.

Severus sagte mir einmal, ich wäre viel zu sensibel für einen Jungen in meinem Alter.

Sirius sagte, ich wäre ein Mädchen.

Dabei sehe ich prinzipiell aus wie eine Miniaturausgabe von ihm, nur, dass er nicht so weiblich ist und längere, verwuschelte Haare hat, ich dagegen kürzere, gepflegte.

Ich hasse mich, weil ich ihm so ähnele.

Ich liebe mich, weil ich ihm so ähnele.

Ich hasse mich, weil ich meinen Bruder trotz allem liebe.

Ich hasse mich, weil er mich wohl nie ernst nehmen wird.

Ich hasse mich, weil er mich hasst.

Ich hasse mich, weil Severus nur mit mir befreundet ist, weil ich meinem Bruder so ähnele.

Ich hasse mich, weil Severus ihn liebt und nicht mich.

Ich hasse mich, weil ich krankhaft eifersüchtig bin.

Ich hasse mich, weil ich mich liebe, weil ich Sirius liebe, weil ich Severus liebe.

Ihr hasst mich doch auch, oder?

Ich sehe wie meinem Spiegelbild Tränen über die Wangen laufen.

Seht ihr, jetzt weine ich schon wieder. In letzter Zeit tue ich das alle paar Stunden.

Habt ihr gewusst, dass ich ein Todesser bin?

Nein, wohl kaum. Jemandem wie mir traut man das nicht zu.

Ich habe noch nie jemanden töten müssen. Ich denke nicht, dass ich es könnte. Severus kann es, auch wenn er jedes Mal daran zerbricht. Ich frage mich, ob ich der einzige bin, der es merkt.

Als ich ihn fragte, warum er Todesser geworden ist, sagte er, um sich selbst zu zerstören. Sich zu töten.

Ich sagte ihm, dass ich Todesser geworden bin, weil ich dem Bild, das alle von den Abkömmlingen der Familie Black haben, entsprechen wollte. Weil ich ihnen allen zeigen wollte, wie richtig sie doch lagen. Auf die schmerzlichste Weise.

Dabei liegen sie alle so falsch.

Ich habe ihn angelogen. Zumindest teilweise.

Ich bin Todesser geworden, weil ich ihm folgen wollte. Weil ich bei ihm sein wollte, wenn seine Seele stirbt.

Oder ist sie das schon?

Ist sie das schon, und ich habe es nicht gemerkt?

Nein.

Nein, dafür blitzen seine Augen selten, ganz selten, zu lebendig auf.

Nicht wie meine Augen, meine Augen blitzen nicht auf. Schon gar nicht lebendig.

Ich werde bald sterben, nicht wahr?

Und ihr wisst es. Und ich weiß es. Ja, ich weiß es.

Ich werde nicht mehr bei ihm sein können.

Ich werde Sirius nicht sagen können, dass ich ihn liebe, nicht hasse.

Ich werde Severus nicht sagen können, dass ich ihn liebe. Oder habe ich es ihm schon gesagt?

Ich weiß es nicht. Aber er weiß es. Er hat es immer gewusst. Und ignoriert.

Ich werde nie wieder Schneewittchen vorgelesen bekommen.

Ich werde nicht nur scheintot sein wie sie.

Es ist endgültig. Ich kann es fühlen.

Und dann, ohne wirklich zu wissen, was ich tue und warum, zerschlage ich den Spiegel vor mir. Nicht nur den Spiegel, meine Welt, mein Leben, einfach alles.

Das Blut läuft in Strömen meine Hand herunter. Aber das ist nun auch egal.

Vielleicht war es das, was ich wollte. Was ich die ganze Zeit wollte. Einfach alles zurück lassen, die Augen schließen und davon schweben.

Denkt ihr, es gibt etwas, das nach dem Tod kommt?

Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich hoffe. Doch ich habe bisher immer umsonst gehofft.

Ich habe Angst, zu sterben. Ich habe Angst vor dem Tod.

Bin ich deswegen ein Feigling?

Der Dunkle Lord − nein, ich muss ihn nicht mehr so nennen − Voldemort hat Angst vor dem Tod. Er hat alles Erdenkliche unternommen, um nicht sterben zu müssen.

Und ich habe ihn ein klitzekleines Stück näher an den Tod gebracht. Und das macht mich stolz. Das erste Mal in meinem Leben bin ich stolz auf etwas, das ich getan habe.

Aber ich muss mit dem Leben dafür bezahlen.

Wenn nicht dafür, dann zumindest für das andere.

Ihr fragt euch welches andere?

Nun, vorhin habe ich euch angelogen. Ich sollte durchaus jemanden töten.

Ihr fragt euch wen?

Und ich lache.

Ich sollte ihn töten. _Ihn_. Und ich konnte nicht. Ich habe es nicht getan. Deswegen verfolgen sie mich. Deswegen wollen sie mich töten.

Nicht dafür, dass ich ein Stück seiner Seele gestohlen habe. Das weiß niemand. Und wahrscheinlich wird niemals jemand davon erfahren. Außer Voldemort persönlich.

Und bald bin ich tot.

Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich stehe auf und gehe zu der Stelle, an der ich das Horkrux versteckt habe. Ich muss es zerstören, bevor sie mich kriegen. Ich weiß nur nicht wie.

Und in dem Moment, in dem ich nach dem Medaillon greifen will, ist es zu spät, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.

Denn ich höre eine Stimme._ Ihre_ Stimme.

Nun heißt es Abschied nehmen. Für immer.

Lebt wohl, Sirius, Severus, meine Familie und, ja, auch du, Bellatrix.

Du, die du mit erhobenem Zauberstab vor mir an der Treppe stehst.

Du willst mir eine letzte Chance geben, aber ich lehne ab.

Und schon schreit jemand unter Schmerzen.

Bin ich das, der schreit?

Ich spüre vor Schmerz nicht, dass ich die Treppe herunter falle, direkt vor ihre Füße.

Und dann hören die Schmerzen auf. Einfach so. Und ich bin noch bei Bewusstsein. Doch um mich herum stehen plötzlich so viele Leute. Wo sind sie alle hergekommen?

Ich sehe nur noch verschwommen und alles dreht sich gefährlich schnell. Aber ich kann eine Stimme hören. Sie ist verzerrt, dumpf, ich verstehe nicht, was sie sagt.

Und dann spüre ich nur noch Schmerz, bis er von einer Welt aus Dunkelheit und dumpfer Stille abgelöst wird.

Zu meiner eigenen Verwunderung schlage ich dich Augen wieder auf.

Meine Kleidung ist schmutzig, meine Haare zerzaust und überall an mir klebt getrocknetes Blut. Dort, wo ich bin, ist es feucht, kalt und dunkel, und man kann die Angst riechen.

Mit viel Anstrengung kann ich ein schwaches Licht erkennen, das durch schwere Gitterstäbe herein scheint. Langsam dämmert es mir, wo ich mich befinde. Doch es lohnt sich nicht, weiter zu denken, denn ich höre Schritte, die sich nähern.

Und schon stehen mehrere Todesser vor meinem Verlies und in ihrer Mitte ist er, der Dun − Voldemort.

Unwillkürlich läuft mir ein kalter Schauer den Rücken herunter.

Seine toten, roten Augen blicken direkt in meine.

Er redet kurz zu mir, bietet mir doch tatsächlich wieder eine Chance. Und erneut lehne ich ab. Ich habe mich entschieden, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wie ich es schaffe, mich ihm zu widersetzen.

Ich zittere vor Angst.

Nach einem Befehl von ihm werde ich gewaltsam aus der Zelle gezerrt.

Ich verstehe nicht. Warum töten sie mich nicht hier?

Doch schon sind sie mit mir appariert. In einen Wald.

Ich werde gegen einen Baum gestoßen und falle. Alles zieht sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Schnell blinzele ich die Tränen in meinen Augen weg.

Sie fesseln mich an den Baum.

Ich möchte schreien, aber die Genugtuung gebe ich ihnen nicht.

Einer befiehlt, dass sie einen Verräter wie mich quälen sollen, bevor ich sterbe.

Warum kann es nicht endlich aufhören?

Ein hagerer Todesser, der hervorgetreten ist, hebt den Zauberstab. Er muss es tun. Er tut mir Leid.

Und dann fällt es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Nein, nein, das kann nicht sein, ist das einzige, was ich denken kann. Aber − er ist es. Doch er kann mich nicht töten, das kann er nicht.

Er weint. Er weint. Er weint.

Und er wird es tun.

Nun schreie ich doch. Ich hatte noch nie solche Angst. Ich fühle mich verraten, ich heule, ich schreie, doch es ändert nichts. Es ändert nie etwas. Ich flehe ihn sogar an, obwohl ich schon längst weiß, dass es vorbei ist.

Aber ich bin bei ihm. Ich bin bei ihm, wenn seine Seele stirbt. Seine Seele stirbt, wenn er mich tötet, wenn ich sterbe, nicht wahr?

Wir sterben zusammen.

Immerhin etwas, wobei wir verbunden sind. Das sind wir doch, oder?

Das letzte, das ich denke, ist

‚Ich liebe dich'

Und das letzte, das ich höre, ist seine Stimme

„Avada Kedavra"

Gelesen? Dann schreibt Reviews! 


End file.
